los misterios de la voluntad
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: cuando termine entenderán porque el nombre. es una historia completamente relatada por mi lindo Sessh.


Los misterios de la voluntad.

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos sino de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está inspirada en el cuento de el gran escritor Edgar Allan Poe llamada Lady Ligeia y en palabras de José Glanvill.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cap. Único

0o0o0o0o0o0

"¿Quién conoce los misterios de la voluntad, en toda su fuerza? Porque Dios no es sino una gran voluntad que penetra todas las cosas con el carácter de sus designios. El hombre por naturaleza, no se rinde a los ángeles, ni totalmente a la misma muerte, sino únicamente por la flaqueza de su propia voluntad".

Por esto comienzo a relatar lo que es mi vida. Lo que me llevó a ser lo que soy ahora... lo que me condujo a mi mas grande felicidad.

Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru, hijo del honorable Inu no Taisho. Lord de las tierras del Oeste del antiguo Japón. Pero sobre todo eso, Youkai de raza pura y horgulloso de serlo.

Mi madre era una de las mas bellas Inu youkais que aparecieron en el planeta. Ella, con su piel toda pálida y sus ojos regios y tentadores. Su expreción casi ilegible, esa mascara de frialdad. Yo era el único que supe de lo mucho que ellas sufrió, al darse cuenta de que mi padre la engañó con la princesa humana de unas tierras cercanas.

Pero regia como siempre lo fue murio sin saber que aquella mujer a la que tanto despreciaba por haber acabado con lo que ella mas quería, su matrimonio, estaba esperando al segundo hijo del gran Inu no Taisho. Y que para colmo de males el mismo Inu no Taisho muriera para proteger a esa mujer.

Pase mi vida odiando a esa mujer y al fruto que resultó su vientre. Y aunque mi padre por algunos metodos trató de hacerme entender que aquel niño no tenía la culpa yo estaba sordo por la ira y por mucho tiempo desprecié a ese hanyou y a toda la raza humana. Mas aún al enterarme de que el muy idiota había comentido el error de morir por la mano de una sacerdortiza...

lo merece – fue lo único que pronuncie ante la noticia.

Seguí buscando la espada que mi padre había escondido en su tumba. El colmillo de acero.

Y solo aumentó mi odio hacia el Hanyou al enterarme de que aún seguía con vida. Y mas cuando aquella chiquilla tonó con sus sucias manos la espada de mi padre.

Ahora mi odio hacia Inuyasha se extendió hacia esa chiquilla... su cuerpo de quinceañera delataba su flata de fuerza, no sería dificil sacarla del camino, pero extrañamente nunca pude hacerle daño.

Me llamó la atención desde aquel momento en que disparó la flecha que purificó a colmillo de acero cuando la tenía en mis manos. En poco tiempo comenzó a controlar su poder espiritual y gradualmente este se fue incrementando.

La miraba desde lo lejos. Conocí su faceta de inocencia, de mujer fuerte, de niña enamorada...

Mi sangre hervía sin razón aparente, tenía ganas de odiarla... pero no podía... solo podía incrementar mas mi odio hacia el hanyou que tenía su corazón. Mi medio hermano.

Inicié mi viaje para la busqueda del maldito Naraku, un sucio Hanyou al igual que el, esta vez en compañía de una humana. Una niña que me demostró con el paso del camino recorrido que no todos los humanos eran iguale. Como aquella muchacha me enceñó unas cosas mas sobre su raza.

Pasaron peleas, llantos, enojos... y con la muerte de una mujer de barro y un lobo insignificante la pelea con Naraku terminó con su propia muerte.

La vi desde lo lejos curar sus heridas, las de todos los involucrados. Mi grupo había estado presente en la pelea, por lo que la chica también curó unos cuantos rasguñós de la pequeña Rin y unas cuantas heridas de mi sirviente.

Y al haber desarrollado completamente sus habilidades al poco tiempo se dio cuanta de que yo la vijilaba. Al notarlo me invitó a dejar de esconderme y a sentarme a su lado.

Las tardes de plática se volvieron una tradición entre nosotros. Platicando de cualquier cosa se nos ida el tiempo, y en los días que su aroma desaparecía yo me asustaba, sin exteriorisarlo.

Un día pregunté el porque de aquello y la respuesta que le llegó nunca la esperé.

vengo de 500 años en el futuro –

pensé que mentía y le pedí una prueba... ella sonrió y sacó de su "mochila" como solía llamarla, un aparato extraño. Era una pequeña máquina que de pronto emitió una luz... y después en una pantalla se apareció una imagen de mi frío rostro.

Pensé que era brujería, pero después me explicó desde la historia de ese aparatejo hasta como y cuantas cantidades de "camaras" había en su época.

Me emocioné con su sabiduría. Le pedí que llevara libros y ella hací lo hizo. Comartimos desde entonces tardes de lectura y yo aprendia de ella la cultura y los avances de su época.

Me dijo que quería ser médico y que si algún día podía me traería un libro de medicina.

Tantos recuerdos se sembraron entre nosotros, tamtos bellos momentos que para cuando me di cuenta yo le estaba pidiendo que fuera mi hembra.

Pero aquel hanyou nos descubrió en ese momento, el momento en el que yo le pedía se desposara conmigo. Se burló diciendo que si no era yo el que odiaba a los humanos. Ante las burlas quice partirle la cara, pero ella se me adelantó. Le dijo que ella podía hacer lo que quiciera y que si... que quería ser mi hembra.

Desde aquel día no supimos mas de el y yo fui el hombre o youkai mas feliz del mundo.

Por tres hermosos años amé. Amé su cabellera negra como el ala de un cuervo. Amé su piel pálida como el marfíl y sus ojos que solo podían compararce con el brillo de las estrellas y de ese hermoso color chocolate que me atrapó con el tiempo.

Pero todo en esta vida se acaba en algún momento, y así, inesperada como llegó a mi vida, se fue de ella.

Una rara enfermedad la atacó y su cuerpo poco a poco dejó ese hermoso palido a uno que exteriorisaba muerte a quien la viese. Sus ojos se opacaron y perdieron el brillo de las estrellas y su sonrisa como a poco se iba.

Y llegó el día en que me dijo adios.

Estaba postrado al lado de su cama, sosteniendo su mano mientras agonizaba. Me dio una sonrisa dolorosa y me pidió que leyera un corto poema de uno de sus autores favoritos...

Mirad¡es una noche de fiesta

Dentro de estos últimos años desolados!

Una muchedumbre de ángeles, alados, atraviados

Con velos, y anegedis en lágrimas,

Está sentada en un teatro, para ver

Una comedia de esperanzas y temores,

Mientras la orquesta a intervalos suspira

La música de las esferas.

Los mimos, hechos a imagen del Dios de las alturas,

Musitan y rezongan por lo bajo,

Y corren de acá para allá

Puros muñecos, que van y vienen

La mando de vastos, enformes seres

Que cambian las decoraciones de un lado a otro

Sacudiendo de sus alas de cóndor

El invisible infortunio!

Pero mirad: entre la mímica barahunda

Una forma rastrera se introduce

Un ser rojo de sangre que viene retorciéndose

De la soledad escénica!

Desaparecen- desaparecen todas!

Y sobre el telón, paño mprtuorio,

Baja con el ímpetu de una tempestad

Y los ángeles, todos pálidos, macilentos

Se levantan, se quitan lo velos, y afirman

Que aquella obra es la tragedia

Y su protagonista el gusano conquistador. (fragmento del verdadero poema)

Eso fue lo que le leí, y ella sonrió diciendo que que verdades encerraban aquellas palabras. Justo en ese momento ella podía jurar, según sus palabras, que los malditos ángeles y deminios peleaban por ver quien se llevaba su alma, pero que ella no se doblegaría todavía.

Sus ojos lloraron y pronunció solamente lo siguiente...

"¿Quién conoce los misterios de la voluntad, en toda su fuerza? Porque Dios no es sino una gran voluntad que penetra todas las cosas con el carácter de sus designios. El hombre por naturaleza, no se rinde a los ángeles, ni totalmente a la misma muerte, sino únicamente por la flaqueza de su propia voluntad". – me dijo, cosa que no entendí del todo... y sin mas expiró su último aliento dejandome con un vacio en el corazón.

Y así, mi vida se volvió un infierno. Me refugié en la habitación que acondicioné con una tumba de hielo y crital, en el que permanecía encerrada mi amada Kagome.

Muchos me dijeron loco, me decian que no te dejaría descanzar en paz, pero no quería dejarte ir aún.

Viví sumido en la excentricidad y en mis locuras, solo seguido por mis mas fieles servidores y aquella pequeña humana ya no tan pequeña que me entendía al conocer los motivos de mi locura.

Y así pasaron los años. Muchos. Tantos que ya ni los conté.

Solo que llegó un día en el que en plena era meiji en Japón y yo segía con vida recordando a mi amada. Mis sirviente la mayoría muertos y Rin con ellos. Mi castillo ahora servido por gente humilde que al no encontrar otro remedio pidieron acilo a mi palacio.

Y un día a mi casa llegó una mujer de dorados cabellos y verdes ojos. Doncella hermosa, pero sin comparación con mi amada.

Sus padres la verce en la miseria acudieron a mi palacio y mediante los efectos del opio que terminaron por hacerme adicto la metieron a mi cama y me hicieron hacerla mi esposa.

Pero valla desgracia... notece el sarcasmo. Aquella mujer pasaba el menor tiempo posible conmigo, cosa que yo agradecía. Ya que en las noches mi boca solo pronunciaba el nombre de Kagome y por mis excentricidades solo lograba asustar a la chica de rubia cabellera.

Y un día como si fuece cosa del destino aquella bella damisela calló enferma. Enfermedad que no pudimos reconocer.

Su cuerpo se marchitaba, y yo, movido por el remordimiento de no haber hecho algo ni por mi kagome ni por esa mujer, la cuidé lo mas que pude, lleve médicos, acudí a cuanto libro mi amada me dejó... pero nada.

Una noche de tantas, o mas bien una noche tormentosa, la mujer que dormía en mi lecho comenzó a convulcionar y al poco tiempo sus mejillas perdieron su color y sus labios tomaron la frialdad típica de la muerte.

No pude llamar a los sirvientes ya que la habitación estaba muy alejada de la de los sirvientes.

Aquella noche pasé meditanto unas horas, pero a la hora de que el cuerpo de la dama hubo expirado unos murmullos salieron de sus labios... y al acercarme me di cuenta... sus mejillas tenían color.

La arropé intentando mantenerla atada al mundo y como es común en esta época, sus vendas no quité. Pero todo fue en vano, otra vez su aliento sesó y sus mejillas perdieron el color.

Acaricié su cara como dandole el descanso, aún sin poder acariciar sus cabellos ocultos por las vendas.

Y pasó una hora y otra vez los suspiros salieron de su boca y sus mejillas tomaron color. Pero lo mismo de hace poco se repitió.

Ya entrada la noche, justo minutos antes del amanecer... ocurrió otra vez... pero esta vez aquella que por mas de una vez murió esa noche se levantó de la cama con un color mas pálido en su rostro... recordandome debilmente a mi amada Kagome.

Se puso frente ala ventana sin darme la caray comenzando a desatar las vendas que ocultaban sus cabellos habló...

El hombre por naturaleza, no se rinde a los ángeles, ni totalmente a la misma muerte, sino únicamente por la flaqueza de su propia voluntad... yo volví por ti –

Y las vendas calleron, dando paso a la cabellera negra como ala de cuervo de mi amada Kagome...

Fin...

KONICHIWA!!!!!... lectores... los que ya leyeran ese cuento... Lady Ligeia sabrán que es casi una copia, solo la adapté...jajajaja...

Espero que les gustara... a mi me gustó mucho el libro...

Bueno, por el momento no les digo más...

Atte: Tommy

PD. Espero reviews...


End file.
